


A Delightful Experiment

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Deep Throating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, briefly on screen kink discussion, is it really a porn fic of mine if there isn't rimming, off screen kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael and Sonny, trying some light dom/sub play for the very first time.





	A Delightful Experiment

"I don't know if I can do that," Sonny says as he and Rafael discuss exactly what Rafael would like done to him during sex that night.

"Why not?" Rafael asks, chin up, ready to argue and defy, even though he wants to submit that evening. 

Sonny scrunches up his face. "Spanking you? I mean. I just."

"What?" Rafael's tone is sharp, almost threatening in the way he spits out the word.

Sonny takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He's never been rattled by Rafael before. He's not going to let it happen tonight; the night they've agreed they're going to try this whole dom/sub thing. "I want you to have fun," he says slowly. "I don't want to do anything to you that might bring up bad memories."

Rafael stares at Sonny. He blinks. He stares. Then, he throws back his head and laughs. "Jesus Christ, you are such a goddamn choir boy." He meets Sonny's eyes and makes a point to lick slowly at his bottom lip. "A spanking from you is not the same as a beating from my childhood. The spanking is a reward."

Sonny eyes Rafael. His eyes go dark with want, and the way he licks the corner of his mouth is clearly unconscious. "And what have you done to earn it?" 

Rafael sits up straighter. He adjusts his posture so his shoulders are even, and he looks like he wants to impress. "I did very well at trial this week," he says. 

"You did," Sonny agrees. He opens his legs a bit wider. He doesn't miss the way Rafael's gaze drops to his groin. "But you do very well at every trial." The preen from Rafael is subtle but there. He lifts his chin a bit, barely smiles at the edges of his mouth. "I expect nothing less from you." Sonny smirks when Rafael flushes at the praise. "What else did you do?"

Rafael breathes in, and his whole body shudders. "I listened to your opinions on the case," he says, not meeting Sonny's eyes. "I agreed with them in front of other people."

Sonny feels an electric lick of _want_ up his spine. "That's true," he agrees. He stands and holds out his hand for Rafael. Rafael takes his hand, and Sonny pulls him to his feet. Sonny holds him close but doesn't kiss him. He breathes against Rafael's mouth, then his neck, then his ear. "Bend over the couch," he whispers, and Rafael does so immediately. The curve of his spine is submission at its Platonic ideal. 

"How many do you want?" Sonny asks. He cups Rafael's ass through his slacks. 

Rafael's head drops lower, his shoulders relax. "Twenty," Rafael says. "Please," he adds in a breathy tone that Sonny barely hears. 

"Twenty," Sonny agrees. He massages Rafael's clothed ass for a few minutes. He squeezes and tugs and lifts over and over. Rafael's breathing turns to panting, but he makes no demands. He presses upward when Sonny gets close to his hole, but otherwise, he simply enjoys the attention. 

Sonny slides his hands from Rafael's ass to his waist. He undoes Rafael's belt, then the button and zip of his slacks. He pull the slacks and underwear down slowly, pausing when Rafael's hard dick catches on the waistband of his underwear. Rafael moans and clenches his fists, but doesn't try to free himself. 

"You're wonderful," Sonny murmurs. He nuzzles the dimples on Rafael's lower back. He kisses halfway up his spine. "Fucking perfect," he says. Rafael whines at the praise, and Sonny very deliberately untangles Rafael's dick from his underwear without touching him. "Ask," Sonny says. 

"Please," Rafael grits out. "Would you please spank me?"

Sonny trails his fingers over Rafael's bare ass. He presses his thumb against Rafael's hole just to watch him arch and hear him gasp. "You're so good," he says, dragging his nails lightly down Rafael's left cheek. "So good." He drags his nails down Rafael's right cheek. 

"Fuck," Rafael whispers. His entire body trembles in an attempt to hold back. Sonny can't help but lean down and press a kiss directly on Rafael's hole. "SONNY!"

Sonny stands up straight and smacks Rafael lightly on both ass cheeks. Rafael arches his ass up and groans. Sonny smacks him again, a bit harder, and then he leans down and licks at Rafael's hole again. 

"FUCK." Rafael yells. 

Sonny massages Rafael's ass, then lifts his right hand and brings it down hard. The sound of it echoes in the apartment, and Rafael thrusts against the couch as Sonny lifts his left hand and repeats the action on Rafael's other cheek. 

"Yes," Rafael groans. "Fuck. Yes. More."

"That was one," Sonny says. He presses his thumbs to the dimples in Rafael's back. "Do you want the others all at once, or do you want me to take a few breaks?"

"Whatever--" Rafael has to suck in a breath to speak. "Whatever you like best."

"Mmm," Sonny hums. He spreads Rafael's cheeks and crouches down. He eats his ass with intentional laziness. Slow, heavy licks of his tongue. Half-distracted sucking as he grips hard at Rafael's thighs. When he takes his hands off Rafael's thighs and spanks him again, Rafael gasps and yelps and presses back against Sonny's hands. 

Sonny understands it fully then, the fun of what they're doing; how different it is from anything violent. It's about the tease. The shock. The relaxation Rafael gets from someone else deciding exactly when he gets pleasure. He lets the thrill of it run through him as he licks lightly at Rafael's hole and spanks him again, even harder than before. It's not that he didn't understand Rafael's need to be dommed, but this is the first time they've done it, and no amount of conversation could have prepared Sonny for the delicious feeling of power and adoration that rolls through him now. 

"Oh, fuck," Rafael whispers as Sonny intensifies his tongue fucking and spanks Rafael five times in quick succession. 

Sonny sucks hard at Rafael's hole, then pulls away. "How many so far?" he asks. 

Rafael wants to shove his ass against Sonny's face and lose all track of language. He has to breathe deep three times before he can answer. "Seven," he gasps, and he grunts when he's rewarded with three more sharp hits. "Ten," he says. 

"Good," Sonny murmurs. He runs his hands over Rafael's ass, lazily kissing the reddest areas for a few minutes as they lose their color. "There's ten to go," he says. 

"Please," Rafael gasps. 

"How do you want them?" Sonny stands and presses his dick against Rafael's cleft. The urge to rut against him until he comes on Rafael's back is highly tempting, but he holds himself back. 

"Give them to me," Rafael hisses, pressing back against Sonny's hands. "Please."

Sonny squeezes Rafael's cheeks. "I will. Hold still." He has to bite his lip to keep from coming when Rafael stills and goes limp against the couch. "Fuck," he whispers. He drapes himself over Rafael's back and presses kisses to his neck. "Just. Hold on for me. You're. Fuck." He noses into Rafael's hair and groans when Rafael turns to kiss him, sloppy and off-center. 

"Spank me," Rafael murmurs into his mouth, and Sonny can't help thrusting against his ass. 

Sonny straightens up slowly, trailing kisses down Rafael's spine. He takes a few deep breaths to center himself as Rafael quivers with want under his hands. "Do you want them all at once?" he asks. 

"Yes," Rafael whispers. It doesn't sound embarrassed. It sounds like as much as Rafael can say with how turned on he is. Sonny can see his dick. It's bright purple at the head, and he wants to take it in his mouth. 

But first. "Do you want to count them?" Sonny asks.

"No."

"Okay," Sonny says. He rubs circles into Rafael's ass with this thumbs, letting the feel of it center him as he plans how to do this. He needs to alter his hits so Rafael doesn't take all ten hits to the exact same point. He needs to be sure some hits are a bit lighter. He wants Rafael to feel this when they go to bed but not when they wake up. "Okay," Sonny says again. "Here I go." Rafael tenses for a moment, then relaxes. Sonny counts to five, lifts his hands, and brings them down--the left before the right--on the sides of Rafael's ass. 

Rafael moans and presses back, and Sonny is careful to lay out the other eight hits in a pattern that should bring excitement and cause no pain in the morning. He hits Rafael on the crease of his ass and thigh. He spanks Rafael right in the middle of his cheek but only hits him with the edge of his hand. He brings his hands down flat on the upper curve of Rafael's ass. Rafael groans and begs, and Sonny teases him with a few light taps before he delivers the final blows, sharp and precise to the inside part of Rafael's cheeks. 

"Sonny," Rafael breathes. He gets no further. 

Sonny turns him around, drops to his knees, and sucks Rafael hard and fast, letting drool run down his chin as he works to make Rafael come as quickly as possible. 

"Fuck," Rafael gasps, gripping hard at Sonny's hair. Sonny tilts his head back so Rafael can see his eyes. "Take me," Rafael says, and Sonny responds by shoving Rafael's dick all the way down his throat. Rafael yelps and thrusts hard. Sonny takes it all two, three, four times, and then Rafael is coming down his throat. 

Sonny stands on shaky legs, grips his dick in his right hand, and wraps his left arm around Rafael's ribs. He jerks himself off, biting lightly at Rafael's shoulder and finally coming against his stomach, hitting the rucked up hem of his shirt but mostly coating his abdomen. 

Their panting is the only sound in the room. Rafael loops both arms around Sonny's waist to help him stay standing. Sonny nuzzles into Rafael's neck and wipes his dirty hand on Rafael's thigh. 

"Too far," Rafael mutters.

Sonny chuckles tiredly against his neck. "I'll lick it off in a minute," he says. 

Rafael kisses behind Sonny's ear and pulls him closer. "Take your time," he says, and soon their panting breath quiets, but they stay close together a few minutes more.

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on tumblr, whom I hoped enjoyed this!


End file.
